<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Моя мечта by k33m3r</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399823">Моя мечта</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/k33m3r/pseuds/k33m3r'>k33m3r</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, During Canon, F/M, Missing Scene, Psychological Drama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:40:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/k33m3r/pseuds/k33m3r</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Пик говорит вслух то, что не стоит озвучивать.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pieck Finger/Zeke Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Моя мечта</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Глубокая ночь, короткое перемирие между боевыми действиями. Обе стороны что-то готовят, но пока — спокойная ночь, в коридорах никого. Лунный свет вырисовывает силуэты предметов.<br/>
Мягкая ночь, возможность отдохнуть и не думать. Хотя бы один день. Кто спал как убитый, кто использовал передышку для личных дел. Но не всем эти несколько дней свободы принесли восстановление сил.<br/>
Пик Фингер просочилась в комнату Зика Йегера и наглухо закрыла дверь. Йегер что-то писал в блокноте, с которым не расставался. При появлении девушки Йегер отложил книгу. Пик выглядела встревоженной и, словно пытаясь согреть свое тело, обнимала себя руками. Девушка дрожала. Взгляд Пик уходил куда-то в пол.<br/>
— Извини, что так пришла. Я плохо себя чувствую.<br/>
С девушкой действительно что-то было неладно.<br/>
Пик присела на кровать Йегера спиной к нему. По ее позе было видно, что она сосредоточенно думает.<br/>
— Мне сегодня неспокойно. Извини, что пришла, наедине с собой невыносимо.<br/>
Пик свернулась калачиком. Зик потушил лампу и сел возле девушки. Пик перевернулась на спину, широко раскинула руки и стала смотреть в потолок. Свет из окна оставлял на потолке полосы и ощущался каким-то далеким, напоминал о звездах. Пик протянула к нему руку, как будто желая подняться. Потом, подумав о чем-то, опустила ее.<br/>
Какое-то время Пик и Зик провели молча. Пик перевернулась на живот и протянула ладонь Йегеру. Тот принял ее.<br/>
— Я знаю, что ты можешь меня успокоить, — Пик говорила очень тихо, так, чтобы только Зик мог ее услышать. — Я недолго, скоро уйду. Мне будет легче. Надеюсь, что никто не услышит меня и не придет сюда.<br/>
Пик придвинулась к Йегеру и начала свой рассказ. На своем плече она держала руку Зика и смотрела в стену напротив.<br/>
— Я об этом не думаю, но иногда на меня накатывает. Очень редко, но в последнее время чаще. Извини, что ставлю тебя под угрозу, я понимаю, насколько это опасно. Прости мне-солдату эти мысли.<br/>
Пик обняла Йегера и стала говорить еще тише, едва различимо, в комнате воцарилась почти абсолютная тишина.<br/>
— Я сегодня выходила в город. Город, и только где мы живем… Печальные улицы, серые и желтые дома, страх. Но люди все равно находят возможности радовать себя.<br/>
Пик немного приподнялась, дрожь постепенно проходила, девушка стала говорить спокойнее и увереннее.<br/>
— Сегодня я выходила в город и видела цветы. Я шла мимо цветочной лавки. Цветов было так много… Самые разные! Голубые, розовые, ярко-красные.<br/>
Пик на несколько секунд застыла.<br/>
— Даже среди этой серости кто-то выращивает цветы.<br/>
Девушка стала ощутимо более мрачной.<br/>
— И для кого-то эти цветы станут украшением для погибших и данью прощания.<br/>
Пик еще крепче обхватила Йегера, ее сердце усиленно билось. Спустя несколько тактов она успокоилась и стала говорить немного более отрешенно.<br/>
— Пока я рассматривала цветы, хотела принести домой что-то, в лавке появились дети. Маленькие жалкие дети, которые бегают по интерн зоне. Мне стало так неприятно, и мне захотелось уйти. Даже красота цветов не могла исправить то, насколько я ощутила себя изгаженной. Дети рассматривали цветы и улыбались. Кажется, кто-то из них вырос в этом доме в семье, которая держала эту лавку. Они смотрели на нарциссы и что-то живо обсуждали.<br/>
Пик посмотрела на дверь.<br/>
— Моя работа такова, что я убиваю людей. Делаю все, что нужно. И я «почетная марлийка»… — Если бы не осторожность, что ее могут услышать, Пик говорила бы очень громко, ее переполняла злость, но вместо этого она яростно шептала. — Но мне так гадко от того, что как жалко ни жили бы эти дети, они в чем-то… свободны. Они могут жить, радоваться чему-то новому, сущей ерунде, что-то узнавать. Им необязательно убивать кого-то, хотя, конечно, в какой-то момент кто-то из них умрет от пули, если не выстрелит первым сам. Они могут играть с этими чертовыми цветами. Они не могут их купить, но цветы для них разные, у каждого свое значение. Они не украшают цветами свою убогую действительность, как это делаю я.<br/>
Пик уткнулась в плечо Йегера.<br/>
— Я чувствую в себе столько грязи. Эта искренность мне недоступна.<br/>
Голова Пик была горячей. Она говорила, словно была под водой — тихо, потерянно и ослабше.<br/>
— Этих чертовых островитян съедали титаны, но в насколько более ярком мире они жили. Зик, он зеленый! В нем есть цветы и деревья, свободные и зеленые. Не пропитанные кровью и пылью. Детям в нем тоже тяжело, но дети хотя бы знают, каково кому-то доверять, и они могут выбежать на речку, в другой квартал, и не бояться, что их убьют за то, что они слишком радуются и играют. Глупые вещи я говорю, конечно… Но в их мире женщины рожают детей, и эти дети могут выбрать что-то другое. Не пойти на войну. И у них есть счастье и детство в этом красивом ярком жестоком мире.<br/>
Зику стало некомфортно от силы, с которой Пик сжала его руку.<br/>
— Мне недолго жить, Зик. Как и тебе. Мне никогда не узнать, каково это, жить спокойно и быть счастливой не на войне. Конечно, мне нравится война. Я понимаю это внутренне, я бы не стала лучшей, если бы это не было так. Будь умнее, чем противник, и перехитри его. Избегай опасности. Расставь ловушки. Все это очень увлекательно. Но какая-то часть меня, которую я похоронила…<br/>
Пик положила голову на колени Зика и стала смотреть в потолок. Ее голос звучал ясно и четко.<br/>
— Давно похоронила. В этом дурацком цветочном магазине она напомнила мне о себе.<br/>
Пик в очередной раз свернулась калачиком рядом с Зиком, касаясь своей головой его бока.<br/>
— Мне 21, совсем скоро я умру и никогда не узнаю, каково быть свободной в этом ярком мире с голубым небом и зеленой травой. Хоть в чем-то остров «Па-ра-дис» нас переиграл.<br/>
Если бы в этой женщине оставалось хоть сколько-то слез, она бы расплакалась.<br/>
— Я знаю, что я воин, и это самое важное, что есть в моей жизни. — Пик приподнялась и поцеловала Зика в щеку, в ее левой руке она держала его ладонь, — Но иногда мне становится жаль.<br/>
Пик поднялась с кровати, ее взгляд был где-то далеко.<br/>
— Я хотела бы, чтобы дети Элдии были свободны, такова моя мечта.<br/>
Пик все так же смотрела куда-то за спину Йегера. Через некоторое время девушка очень тихо добавила:<br/>
— И мои… Тоже. Но скоро я умру, и это невозможно. Я знала это с самого начала.<br/>
Пик повернулась к окну.<br/>
— Но я не знала, что вырасту взрослой. Не знала, каково вырасти взрослой.<br/>
Девушка расправила одежду, собрала волосы. Пик выглядела обычно, совсем не так, как когда она только пришла сюда.<br/>
— Прости, что потревожила. Мне стало странно с этими мыслями. Сейчас я чувствую себя лучше.<br/>
— Не беспокойся, дорогая Пик. Никто ни о чем не узнает. Я рад, что мы были на том острове вместе.<br/>
Пик внутренне нахмурилась. С Йегером всегда так. Ты доверяешь ему, хочешь доверять, но ощущение, что он держит за твоей спиной нож.<br/>
— Спасибо, Зик.<br/>
Йегер кивнул, прикрыв глаза. Пик выскользнула за дверь и быстрым шагом отправилась в свою комнату. Ее щеки горели.<br/>
«И что это было? Это то, чего ты хотела?»</p><p>Когда Пик ушла, Зик сел перед окном и закурил. Луна была невероятно красивой в эту ночь, на небе действительно было много звезд. Что думать об этой девушке?<br/>
«Я тоже мечтаю о лучшем для Элдии, Пик. Мне жаль.»<br/>
В эту ночь на поверхности Луны можно было рассмотреть все вмятины.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Я очень люблю Пик и плачу о том, насколько часто такое происходит. Будь счастливой. Будьте счастливыми, девочки.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>